


Shot gun me to Death

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [17]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Books, Cigarettes, I Love Smoking, I Love You, Kinktober, M/M, Smoking, Sorry guys, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Spencer finds Aaron with an old habit, and can't help but fall in love and fall on his knees.





	Shot gun me to Death

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys!!! So, now that it’s actually a year later I’m going to try and finish this shit! So let’s get started!

Spencer hadn’t been this stressed out at work in a long time. Usually when he was there was some big event that had his adrenaline matching his anxiety, except this time he was anxious for a different reason. Morgan was visiting his family, JJ was home sick with Henry, and David was meeting an old friend for coffee, in Italy. So it was only Aaron and him in the office from the team, and Penelope of course, but he never saw her, so it wasn’t the same. Then there were the new hires. The poor kids were so young, some still in school, and were hired to run around and do small tasks, keeping the actual agents free for bigger, more important things, except these kids couldn’t seem to do anything right.

In reality Spencer knew that they were doing their best, some of them, even doing something the way he liked by accident, but so many of them were messing things up, burning coffee, forgetting to print something, messing up the fax machine. It was a madhouse, and there wasn’t even a big case on. It was driving Reid up the wall.

He came back from lunch with a scowl on his face, and a bad taste in his mouth. Literally. He could tell that someone had burned the coffee pot this time, instead of the coffee, and it had completely affected his cup. That and he hadn’t been able to catch a break from these kids, three of which stood in front of his cubicle talking. Discussing something that had happened, they were worried. He wasn’t sure what it was, except that he didn’t care, and he wanted them to move.

“Excuse me.” He said clearing his throat, his book under one arm, both hands on his mug. Three heads turned to him, but no one moved.

“I know you’re all knew here, but this I.D. card here means that I work here, quite a bit above you, and would greatly appreciate it if I was able to get to my desk now.” He said no longer caring if he came off as crass. Everyone else had dismissed them a few days ago, Spencer had just been trying to help them as much as possible, but standing in front of his chair was not the way to his heart.

“Dr. Reid! We met yesterday, hi, I’m Suzan Shield, this is Anthony Guvala, and Carter Tillwood. I was telling them about your work, and I noticed they had some papers for you, so I thought I’d show them to your desk.” She said stalling. Why was she stalling…?

“What happened?” He turned to Anthony, the taller of the three, but so far, seemingly the most submissive in the group. Spencer was still a few inches taller than him, and his power held quite a bit over the boy’s head.

“Some coffee spilled on part of your desk. We weren’t sure what to do, we cleaned up the coffee, but it got on some of your papers, and a few books. We didn’t want to just leave, but something like this could get us fired from the program.” He said, eyes wide. Honestly, if it had been a better day Spencer would have felt for him, but the coffee was already bad, and now it was all over his things?

“Move.” Was all he said, no longer waiting for them to follow orders as he moved quickly and separated them and got to his desk. It wasn’t as bad as he had thought, but it had gotten on most of the papers on his desk, so a bit worse than they had led on. He took a deep breath and set his mug down. Picking up the slightly damn stack of papers, he flipped through them, as easily as he could.

“Report. Report. File. Statement. Statement. Report. File, and…notes.” He said setting the things that had gotten wet and stained down. He put his hands on his desk and let his head hang.

“Go.” Was all he said, hearing three different steps leaving the immediate vicinity. He closed his eyes for a moment before getting up and walking up to Aaron’s office. He knocked on the door and waited for access in. Opening the door, he walked in and stood in front of the desk, crossing his arms.

“I want my paperwork back to myself. I don’t want the new kids handling any of it. And we need a new coffee pot for the machine in the breakroom for the pin.” He said staring at Aaron who looked just about as stressed as he did, but the paperwork that was currently trying to drown him at least gave a visible reason why.

“They’re here to do paperwork, if we take it away then there’s no reason for them to be here.” He said, obviously having to explain this to more than one team member recently.

“Fine, then a new coffee pot, and my reports from today will be French vanilla scented.” He said and this time Hotch sighed as he finally paused and made a note for himself.

“I’ll get a new pot, and I’ll send an email to Sherry, she is their direct supervisor, and they’ll be more careful next time.” He said and took the small break to sit back in his chair. With all but one of their agents gone he was left to do most of the paperwork, not wanting to over load Reid who looked close to cracking.

With the issue as resolved as it was going to be he turned and left, not saying another word, still unhappy with how the situation had been handled, he went back to his desk, ordered new paper, and did his best to start copying over the things that had been ruined.

It was a long, and trying afternoon. Luckily, he didn’t have any more run-ins with the kids, and was able to focus enough to finish the rest of the reports he was scheduled and then a few off of Morgan’s pile. When it was time to go, he gathered his things, including the two books that had been damaged, and planned on stopping at the book store on the way home to get copies.

After an excruciating visit at the book store all Spencer wanted was to go home and rest. Usually he loved the visits he got to make to the store, but there was some sort of sale going on, and the place was packed with soccer moms, and children that didn’t seem to understand they were supposed to be quiet. Then, the worker that checked him out, was busy trying to check the girl behind him out, who was much too young for Spencer’s comfort level.

With a comment about her school emblem on her shirt, Spencer had left, with only one of the books he had intended on buying, and headed straight home before anything else could happen. What he didn’t expect was to be met with the smell of smoke coming from his apartment. Not a fire, and it wasn’t food. It was a very particular smell that he hadn’t had contact with for about 11 months now, he realized.

“Aaron?” He called out when he got home, and took a deep breath. Oh, how he missed that smell. He took his shoes off and set his bag down, following the source of the smell to the living room. Aaron sat on the window sill where he never did, in Reid’s reading nook, the window above him cracked slightly. He blew out the smoke and looked over to his boyfriend and sighed.

“I didn’t mean too…” He said. It was supposed to sound guilty, but Spencer couldn’t care because the sight of Aaron smoking in his spot, mixed with the smell was enough to have him in a much better mood.

“It’s fine.” He said walking over and taking the cigarette from Aaron’s hand and took a long drag, letting the smoke out as he tilted his head back. There was something seductive about nicotine after a long day.

“Hey, we can’t both smoke, or we won’t stop.” Hotch laughed and took the stick back finishing it, and putting it out on the take-out lid he had grabbed from their dinner last night to use as an ash tray.

“But you got a whole pack. You can’t just buy one cigarette.” Spencer said looking around for the pack, it was a weakness of his, that one cigarette would immediately get him hooked. He wanted another one.

“Yes, I did, but you can’t have any Spencer, I shouldn’t have let you have even the little you did. You know how you get.” He said and smiled when Reid actually pouted. He walked over to Hotch and wrapped his arms around his neck, and leaned in close kissing him deeply. He made a noise into his mouth, tasting the cigarette on his tongue.

It was like he was a teenager, he climbed up onto the ledge over Aaron’s lap and was kissing him deeper, wanting more of what he wasn’t allowed, biting at his lip, doing his best to suck all remaining nicotine from his mouth. Aaron wasn’t in high school anymore, but he was still a man, and when there was a lap-full of a gorgeous, horny man in your lap, you gave him whatever he wanted.

“Fine, fine you win, I’ll let you have one…” He said once Spencer finally moved to start kissing at his jaw and neck, pulling at his tie to undo it completely.

“Nuh-uh.” Spencer murmured against his skin, and continued to undo the top few buttons, so he could bite at his skin where it wouldn’t be seen, Aaron groaned but was confused. He thought the whole point of this make out session was so Spencer could get Aaron to give in and let him have a cigarette.

“Want you to smoke.” He said moving his hand down Aaron’s chest and pausing for a moment between them, right over the front of Aaron’s pants, before moving to the side and digging in his pocket for the box he figured would be in there. He finally pulled away from the decent mark he was leaving on the bottom of Aaron’s neck to open the pack. He bit his lip, because he did really want one, but he would have one later, he knew Aaron would let him have as many as he wanted later. Plus, he could just go out and buy his own pack.

Taking one out he lifted it to Aaron’s lips and took the lighter and Aaron did as he was motioned to, lighting the cigarette, even more confused. He knew that Spencer liked how he looked smoking, but he had just had one; if he had to many more he would make himself sick, his body wasn’t used to smoking anymore.

“Shotgun with me.” He said, leaning in close. Aaron understood and took a big drag, moving the cigarette away, and he grabbed the back of Spencer’s head and pulled him in close and kissed him, exhaling into his mouth. Spencer took the smoke and shivered as he pulled back, watching Aaron with intense eyes as he let it out.

He stood up then, standing in front of the window sill and maintaining eye contact as he dropped to his knees, and started pulling at Aaron’s belt. He moved to help as much as he could, one hand still holding onto his cigarette. As soon as Spencer can, he has Aaron in his mouth, getting him wet, and making him throw his head back.

Running a hand through Spencer’s hair, Aaron looked down at him finally as the younger man pulled off with a small pop, but the view was so much better than the noise, Aaron could watch him do this for hours. That would be a miracle, but he could dream.

“Smoke.” Reid said as if he wasn’t pumping Aaron’s cock, his spit acting as a lip gloss.

Aaron quickly remembered the stick, and brought it back to his mouth, lighting it again and taking in a big drag and blowing it down in Spencer’s face as he went back down, he had to remind himself to keep smoking when the boy looked up at him while his head bobbed. If Aaron tightened his grip on his hair a bit more than it wasn’t his fault, but it was when he almost dropped the cigarette because he moaned around his dick.

“Fuck…Spencer.” He muttered as he reached the end of the cigarette, looking around with half a mind, for the ashtray. Spencer quickly pulled back and shoved his arm in his face.

“Please.” Was all he said and Aaron bit his lip, worried about it for a moment before he gave in to the puppy dog eyes and put the cigarette down, the red embers burning out on his arm and Spencer groaned, closing his eyes his jaw sagged a bit. He let his head fall forward, mouth just holding the tip of Aaron in his mouth. They had done this before, where Spencer was so far gone, and Aaron got to take over.

He tossed the now trashed cigarette elsewhere, and got both hands in his hair, moving his curls out of the way of his beautiful face and moved his head down, Spencer just soft and compliant, looking up at him, his eyes blown wide as if he was on drugs. It was amazing what a good scene could do for him, for them both. And Aaron knew that, so he started moving his head harder, thrusting up into his mouth as well, really fucking his face. It was what they both needed.

Aaron came with a grunt, and one finale thrust, holding Spencer’s head down, so everything went right down his throat. When he pulled off, he pulled Reid up and rubbed him through his pants, all he had to do was kiss under his ear and tell him to come and he was gone. He was basically shaking when they were finished and Aaron took a moment to breath, holding Spencer against him.

He sat up after a short moment and then moved to take Spencer into the bathroom, siting him on the edge of the tub, he rubbed some cream onto the small circle on his arm, and then he cleaned him up, taking his pants off and putting them in the basket. He kissed him then, and Spencer smiled, still out of it a bit.

“I like when you smell like smoke.” He mumbled and they both went back to the couch and sat down, Aaron putting on a documentary for him to watch mindlessly as he came down. He went to the kitchen and cooked up some pasta, something easy, and brought it back out for the two of them. Spencer wasn’t paying attention to the television anymore, examining the small mark on his inner arm.

“You didn’t put it in the crook.” He said without looking up, he was back to normal, but Aaron wasn’t sure if he came down in a good way.

“I didn’t want it resembling anything that could set you back. Here, you need to eat.” He said handing him the small bowl of pasta. Once they had eaten a bit Spencer leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.” He said softly and smiled. The rest of the night was quiet, and Aaron woke up to his alarm, the smell of bacon, coffee, and cigarettes.  

“You need to get a pack on the way to the office, we’ve gone through most of them already.” He said, blaming the both of them, though Spencer had clearly smoked quite a few already this morning by himself. While he read no doubt. Aaron couldn’t even be mad, because the image of Spencer smoking in his little reading nook, with the early sunset behind him was enough to make him smile.

“Fine.” He said and kissed him, taking a piece of bacon.

**Author's Note:**

> Woahhhhhhh, alright guys, what do you think?!??! I’m trying to get back into the hang of writing them again, I’ve been so crazy busy, I’m about to be 21, about to go to another state, about to start a different job yet again, about to go to another another state, like it’s all crazy, and I’ve been spending like all of my time on this crazy long and detailed Sherlock fic, so keep your eyes out for that, you poor guys are the most neglected though. But it’s okay, just remember to keep giving me comments and kudos, and messaging me on tumblr because it keeps me writing really it does!!! Speaking of tumblr, follow me for random shit, and to message me about my fics, I really do respond, trust me, one of the friends I’m going to visit in another state was someone who messaged me on tumblr from my fics, soooooo it could be anybody!!! Anyway, stay safe, and don’t smoke kids! (unless you’re over 20 then smoke away, because daummmmmm son… <3 <3 <3) okay really, bye!!


End file.
